Unforeseen fate
by cyokosan
Summary: After moving into a new town, Ichigo felt that he was observed by another but kept brushing it off as nothing. Unaware that this 'nothing' would actually bring something that would change his status in life. AU; Starrk/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

I was already out of breath, but I did not stop.

No. I could not stop.

Even though I was in a dream-like place, at the moment, the scenes just felt like a blur to me.

I kept on running ahead.

And as I kept on running to god-knows-where, I never once glanced back.

All the way, there was only one thought that rushed through my mind that was;

If I were to not leave now, I will never be able to leave forever.

* * *

><p>I was never the social type. I never wanted to stand out. But, due to being born with an amazingly bright orange hair, the subject to-not-stand-out is not an option at all. In reality, I never once disliked the color of my hair. In fact, I love every little bit of it since, as in a word, it can be considered as a gift from the mother that I loved most.<p>

However, it was also the cause of my life being a never ending string of unwanted attention. Every bully and gang around the neighborhood I lived in seems to have a kick in trying to beat my ass to a pulp just because I have orange hair. Isn't that just fucked up or what?

Other than the fucked up bullies, I also have a really insane father who tends to fly out of nowhere just to attack me in any possible way that he found appropriate. His utterly ridiculous reason was, "I AM GOING TO ATTACK YOU EVERYDAY SO THAT YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT OFF EVIL SEX-CRAZED MONSTERS, MY BEAUTIFUL SON! NEVER FEAR, FATHER'S HERE! HAHAHA-" which ended up with a thick catalogue being thrown directly to his face by my little sister, Karin because I was so dumbstruck at the moment while my other little sister, Yuzu just giggled at the scene.

As you can see, my life's not really normal, right?

Well, it got worse.

My father suddenly got a promotion (how on earth did he got it, nobody knew) and had to transfer to another hospital. That's really a good news, as he'd also get a raise along with the promotion and we desperately needed the money with our crazy way of living and all. The bad news was, said hospital was in a town which took half a day's trip to get there. So, in other words, we had to move.

The idea of moving didn't really 'ease' me, so to speak, with the reason that I'm pretty sure that I won't be welcomed much in the new neighborhood, seeing as I'm not even welcomed much in the town I had lived in for as long that I could remember. And it was also my last year in high school. So, I had thought that I'd at least graduate in Karakura High along with my best friends first before moving to the other town. But, seeing as I couldn't really say that my father was much qualified to be a father figure, an adult, or even a normal human being for that matter, to my two little sisters; I didn't really had much choice but to relent on moving too.

Insert dramatic sigh and a palm on my face here.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm too lazy to write but my hands just kept on moving. Btw, this is my first series fic and it wasn't beta'd. So, do excuse me for any grammatical errors.

Comments are most welcome and please, no flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chaps up! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>After moving to Hueco Mundo for about a week, I found that it wasn't that bad of a town, if I just ignore the stares, the glares, or even the flirts (the heck?) that were thrown my way… Yeah, it's an OK town to live in.<p>

School wasn't half bad too. Seeing as nobody dared to come close to me (besides the idiots who thought they could beat me up because of my hair again in which I had implant a very clear message in their heads to never-try-to-fucking-mess-with-me-again-and-leave-me-alone!"), I had picked up the habit of observing others from a corner. Though, not in 'stalker-ish' kind by all means.

This may seem like a rather gloomy way of life, but in fact, I kind of enjoyed it. The reason to this is because even though I have never talked to anyone in my class, I knew most of classmate's likes or dislikes, small habits and as such. And that somehow made me feel pleased. Weird huh? I thought so too, but habits are just so hard to break that I'd just let it be and just continued on observing others.

What I did not know until then, was that another was observing me.

Stark Coyote was what you can call, a perfect being, in any way. In fact, he was too perfect to even being a human. Like one of those mythical being, a vampire to be exact. Or so that was what my ridiculous mind thought at that moment since he has a painfully pretty face, long arms, and legs on a long body, a pair of deep gray eyes, and a pristine set of skin to match. The moment he set foot in campus, all the girls (and some of the boys) practically faint left and right. But as he never talks, does, or asks anything in excess. No one was able to approach him. Because of that, he was shrouded in mystery and his nickname became "The Aloof Prince".

You might have thought that I, who now tends to observe other's life, would try to observe him too. Unfortunately, you're wrong because, somehow, there were these tell-tale signs of uneasiness that seems to linger around him every time I saw him which had stopped all urges of me to observe him more than I already have.

As one to always trust my instincts, I immediately stayed away from him as far as possible to avoid any unwanted events from happening. That was a short lived plan though since I began to notice that he was everywhere that I went; in the corridor, at the cafeteria, in the library, in the toilet, and even at a rather secluded diner that I liked to go to. I also had these really disturbing feeling that someone was observing me, or better yet, scrutinizing me. I felt really ill at ease at these too-much-of-a-coincidences but just pushed it down as a mere trickery of my own mind. Although, deep down, I knew it was not because of that.

* * *

><p>Comments are loved.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chap three… *faints*

* * *

><p>I was copying some notes in which the teacher had written on the blackboard when an uneasy feeling of being observed crept unto me. I made a really bad mistake though of looking around to see whose pair of eyes was it, just to set upon two deep gray-colored eyes that were looking straight back at me. The set of eyes seemed to have this incomprehensible glint in them which made me shiver down to my spine. I immediately turned my gaze away and pretended that it was just a coincidence.<p>

That very same day, after reaching home, I felt a string wave of tiredness came crashing at me full on. Without going to the shower or even changing my clothes, I just went straight to my bed and went into a deep sleep. As I slept, I dreamt of those intriguing gray eyes that seem to glow in the dark over and over again.

When I woke up, I stood up and started to stretch like a cat like I usually do. After my drowsiness had receded, I noticed that I was not wearing the attire of which I wore before I slept. I was also not on my bed or in my room anymore for that matter. I was currently laying on a king-sized bed, wearing a frilly light blue English-styled dress that reached over my knee and in a room which was decorated olden English-styled with a tad bit of a modernization thrown in, but still looked traditional.

I was totally puzzled and my brain was trying really hard to process my new condition and surrounding, that I was not even aware of the click of the wooden door that was in the room opening and closing. "Are you awake now?" a deep, rich voice of a man echoed through the room startled me from my stupor. I quickly turned to see whose voice it belonged to and was taken aback when it belonged no other than The Aloof Prince himself; Starrk Coyote.

My head was filled with millions of questions that needed answers but somehow the first that managed to get out of my mouth was,

"Why the fuck am I in a dress?"

That question in some way made Starrk chuckled.

"Of all the questions that you can ask, that's what you'd ask first, Ichigo?"

I blushed at that and was about to growl at him but managed to hold it in.

"Then, w-why am I here?" I stood up and asked firmly as to not show any weakness. I took a harsh gulp, though as I knew I had failed on that by the accidental stumble on the first word. He seemed to notice that too and again chuckled slightly which irate me.

"You of all people should have understood by now what I am and what your purpose here is." I was all at sea at that until a forgotten memory of what I had thought of him popped up out of a blue. 'It can't be… No, that was only just a silly thinking of that moment… He couldn't be a vampire… That's just outrageous!' I thought as I shook my head.

"But why can't I be a vampire, dear Ichigo?" he smirked which send shivers down my spine.

'How did… Did he just read my mind?' without waiting for my answer, he then continued, "I am without a doubt a vampire. And you, dearest Ichigo, are here now as my meal." He smirked again and this time showed off all of his four canine teeth to its glory.

* * *

><p>I need mah beauty sleep… *dozes off*<p>

PS: ne, RamecupMiso-shi, I'm really happy that you left some reviews on the previous chapters but, could you at least tell me what you think of the fic so far? (pweetty pweese? *puppy eyes*)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Moving on!

* * *

><p>That literally took me off guard, and I was surprised that I did not faint then and there. In a midst of my shaky mind, I started to sprout out profanities to those idiotic people who had ever said that 'Wouldn't it be totally dreamy if I were to really meet a vampire?' internally, mind you, because they really did not know what they were wishing for. Suddenly, the vampire in front of me started to laugh profusely. "That was a good one! You really are one interesting mortal."<p>

My eyes were fully wide then. What?

"You are the only one of thousands of my preys who guessed that I'm a vampire before I'd told them and could make me laugh like this after more than a century of living!"

Sweats were starting to drop from my face without a sign of stopping. How can he still be laughing when I am in a tight situation where I can die? After a few good more laughs, he finally calmed down. "Excuse me for that, as an apology, why don't we play a game?"

Now, that made me twitched.

"A game? My life is going to end here and you want to play a game?" I bellowed.

"This is not just any game." He said as reassuringly as he could which didn't really help. "If you are to win this game, I'll let you go."

This piqued my interest. "What is the game?"

A smirk which did not go unnoticed by me was instantly covered up nicely by said vampire.

"If you are able to escape out of this mansion before being caught by me, I'll let you go. I'll count to 300 just to give you the upper hand before I start chasing after you."

It sounded so easy and simple, yet I knew there was something behind the game. "And what'll happen if I lose?" I asked carefully.

With that questioned asked, he came up to me and loomed over me. "If you lose, your blood will be sucked and you'll be killed instantaneously afterwards without you could even register the pain by yours truly." He said that deathly close to my ear that made me shuddered with a feeling I have never felt before. I quickly pushed him away.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" On your mark, get set, go!" he said and as he started to count the numbers, I had already taken off through the wooden door.

I did not know where I was going but my instincts led me on. I just hoped that I wasn't tricked by that damn vampire.

* * *

><p>Thank you RamecupMiso and Manga reader 125 for your advices! And others too for their reviews!<p>

No prob Rame-chi! Yeah, I noticed it myself that they were (and still are) really REALLY short. But my brain's out of ideas on how to lengthen it more… ch5 will also be somewhat this short, I think? (honto ni gomenasai! *bow bow*)

But do wait for ch.6 cuz I'll be tryin to improve on that one! (Sadly, I dun hav any ideas on how to improve on ch5… sorry sorry…)

And again, reviews are loved! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5's up! Carry on~

* * *

><p>My legs were threatening to collapse at any moment but I still forced them to stand. I really need to work out more after this rather than just observing others.<p>

That was if I survive this at least. The frilly dress that I was in did not help the matter too.

Honestly, the vampire's taste on dresses is weird. I mean, there were netting laces, ribbons, small bows, satin organza lace, and others, all on the same dress! Shouldn't that be against the law? How one could even thought of putting everything on a single dress was already beyond me.

And why was I even put in a dress in the first place? I'm a guy damn it! Sick perverted vampire! I could swear I heard him chuckle. Tch, that low life.

Someway or somehow, his voice as he counted the numbers echoed through the house and I was thankful for that as it pushed me harder to go find the entrance of this ridiculously huge mansion. The house was incredibly huge. There were corners after corners, stairs after stairs and dead ends after dead ends.

I was starting to feel that I was duped by that vampire until at his count of 290, I was able to see the entrance.

I began to feel a slight tinge of hope rise in me but before I could push open the door and set foot outside said door, I was yanked back in by two powerful hands. "W-what?" I was clearly unprepared for that to come.

"I'm sorry to say, but you just lost the game. You have such an alluring smell, Ichigo." He said it playfully as he inhaled the scent on my neck.

"You cheated! You skipped from 295 to 300!" I grunted out as I tried to break away from his hold.

"I said I'll count to 300, I never did say how though." He laughed heartily.

At that point in time, my blood went cold. Was I going to die? Was I really going to die? In the hands of a vampire no less? No! I don't want that!

But before I could do anything, I was already brought back to the room that I woke up in and was dropped on the bed, on my back. My hands instantaneously held securely by his right hand while the other began its job in tying them to the bed post.

_Shit!_ "Let me the fucking go!" I cursed out.

"Now, now Ichigo. You shouldn't curse so much. It's a waste on a pretty face."

I blushed. "S-shut the fuck up, you sick perverted vampire!"

Starrk ignored me at that point and after successfully tying my hands to the bed post, he trailed his hands down to my waist he lightly licked and playfully nipped the crook of my neck. This made me feel disgusted and I tried struggling at the binds.

But seeing as the action was futile, I tried kicking out my legs instead.

My hopes again lit up when I managed to push him slightly away using my legs and deliver a rather heavy kick to Starrk's head. I had used such kicks before to knock down the bullies who tried to beat me up and it'd worked nicely. Then again, those bullies were humans and Starrk wasn't exactly human, so I should have expected the outcome. It seems the kick didn't do anything to Starrk but to make him more excited that he already was by the way that his grin got exceptionally wider.

'_Why do I always end up in situations that I've never asked for?' _I mentally cried.

* * *

><p>And done! Thanks fer the reviews!<p>

RamecupMiso : I didn't say you were complaining, did I? haha… your words pushes me further, so keep it on! xDDD

Smut's on next! Wait fer it!

Oh! And don't forget to review~ :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6! Sorry it's late~ but, there're a lil bit of smut here!

* * *

><p>"My… you're quite a feisty little thing…" Starrk said huskily. "Earlier, I was thinking of just drinking your blood and end your suffering. Just like that. But, you yet again surprisingly managed to pique my interest. I think I should at least make it worth your while before we end it all. Now, shall we?" He then took hold of Ichigo's ankles and pushed them forward so that he'll be able to position himself between the orangette's legs as to avoid being kicked again. He proceeded in fondling Ichigo's left leg and started to lick the spaces between the teen's toes.<p>

"A-ah!"

'_What?'_ Ichigo was taken aback when he literally let out a small moan by the feeling of the tongue moving ever so softly over his toes and back down between them.

"S-stop…" This managed to stop Starrk's ministration any further.

He looked directly into the orangette's hazel brown orbs still holding the teen's left foot dangerously near his mouth. "Why?"

Ichigo turned his face away to avoid the gaze. "Th-these feelings are bad…."

"Bad? Quite the opposite I'd say- look…" Starrk slipped his left hand under the dress that the orange head was in and subtly lingered his fingers over Ichigo's dick through his boxers. Ichigo shivered at the ghostly touch that was done on his cock. "…this part of yours is telling me otherwise." Starrk tugged the dress upwards and pushed Ichigo's thighs higher as to let the teen see the condition that he was in himself. Ichigo's eyes widen and his face turned into a million shades of crimson as he saw the undeniably raging hard on through his briefs. W-when… H-how could I-' He couldn't even think any further when his trail of thought was cut. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, Ichigo. It's inevitable that you'd end up like this sooner or later. You should just indulge yourself in the pleasure." Starrk bent down his head and took a swift lick on the head of the teen's shaft over the cloth covering it.

The teen involuntarily moaned. "Ah! N-no!"

"By 'no', I think you meant 'yes'." He chuckled when he heard the orangette growled. Starrk then bit the waistband of Ichigo's briefs and dragged it down as to allow the orange head's cock to stand at attention. He gave the head a little kiss and flicked his tongue over the tip. Ichigo instantly bit his bottom lip to stop the upcoming moans that were threatening to spill out. Starrk continued then to lick the hard length up and down with an agonizing slow trail before taking the whole length into his mouth. Ichigo jerked back at the sudden action and the feeling of hot and moist over his cock. Starrk's tongue was currently curled around the teen's cock and he unhurriedly pulled back until only the head was still in his mouth. Starrk rolled his tongue over the head for a few times before plunging his tongue at the slit which took Ichigo by surprised and made him cry out a moan. He quickly bit back his bottom lip to cover the other moans that were coming out.

Ichigo couldn't believe that his dick was being sucked by another man. Well maybe not a man since Starrk's a vampire and all, but a male no less. And he actually felt good. Why was he feeling good about it? He was a straight man! He had never felt attracted or interested to males before and had always jerked off of on busty women in porn magazines. So, why was he feeling good being given a blowjob by a male? In the state of self-denial, he attempted again to kick out his legs and hips. But, the hands that were currently holding his waist and hip were too strong.

Starrk suddenly pulled away from carrying out on his actions but not before giving the head a hard suction which sent electric shocks through the teen and made him arched back. He then slipped his eyes again unto Ichigo's now hazy brown marbles. "You better stop trying to move away after this since my teeth are kinda sharp, you see?" Starrk's mouth parted a bit, just wide enough to show Ichigo one of his fangs. He grinned when he saw the sudden realization that hit the orangette's head. The brown orbs widened then narrowed significantly. Starrk ignored the glare that he was given and lowered his head back to Ichigo's cock which was now leaking with pre-cum without removing his gaze at the teen's hazel eyes. "I might end up biting off your little companion here if you suddenly move again and we wouldn't want that to happen, do we?" said Starrk as he gave the head a tantalizing lick.

Starrk smirked when he heard the muffled growl. He took it as a sign of understand and to carry on on his previous ministration. And he did just that. Starrk sucked Ichigo back into his mouth, deep. He took his time in bobbing his head up and down the teen's shaft; rolling his tongue and licking all over, sucking and tasting the pre-cum that were gushing out. He also managed to maneuver his left hand that was holding the orange head's waist to move over then underneath of the teen's right thigh to cup his balls. Starrk fondled, rolled and occasionally put pressure on his hold on the orangette's balls as he continued on working his tongue expertly over the shaft.

Ichigo's eyes were now blurry and tearing up and he really hadn't had any more strength to content the series of moans that kept streaming out of him without his consent even though he was already biting his bottom lip to keep his mouth shut and to lesser the pleasure that was coursing through him which he shouldn't had felt. He shouldn't be feeling good nor moaning like a slut for being sucked by a male! With that little pride that he was still holding onto, he clenched his eyes tightly shut and bit down his bottom lip hard, harder than before that it actually bleed.

When the waft smell of Ichigo's blood hit Starrk's nose, it jolted his senses and forcibly stopped his actions all together. The orangette was somewhat relieved that Starrk had stopped on what he was doing even though he didn't know why. He had thought that Starrk had somehow lost interest in him and would just get to the sucking his blood out and kill him. He didn't care if he had any chance to escape the vampire anymore but would prefer to be killed at that instant instead. However, he should had already guessed that nothing had ever turned out the way he wanted before, why would it now?

After a while, well maybe just 20 seconds, the teen pushed up his courage to open his eyes when he felt nothing happened. He immediately regretted doing so for his eyes was instantly assaulted by two golden orbs with pupils that were so narrow like a cat's. Starrk's eyes had changed color and somehow it looked more sinister, predator-like. It made Ichigo felt somehow small and vulnerable. Somehow petrified, he couldn't turn his gaze away when the vampire's face moved closer and closer to his own until he was directly in front of him. The only excuse that he could think of the situation was that he was paralyzed by the golden orbs. He didn't even flinched when the vampire's slick tongue took a lick of his blood which was dripping from his lip. Starrk closed his eyes for a moment, his face looking serene yet thoughtful for a while, before opening them back. Golden eyes now seemed darker yet somehow were glinting at the same time. He closed the already small distance between them until their nose bumped unto each other without breaking off the contact with Ichigo's frightened brown marbles. He let out a small smile which made the teen felt confused before looming closer to the teen's right ear.

"Ichigo…" Starrk whispered in a low, deep voice into Ichigo's ear which made him instantly snapped out of his trance state. "You shouldn't have done that…" Starrk blew into the teen's ear, relishing on the shudder that he could make the orange head feel. He then sucked Ichigo's earlobe into his mouth and let it go before continuing, "You just made my lust to shot up and I don't know how to stop it…" He nipped at the teen's earlobe playfully and licked the outer shell of his ear. He smirked when he heard the orangette groaned.

"Take responsibility for it," said Starrk and plunged his tongue into Ichigo's right ear.

* * *

><p>Cliffie all!<p>

Sorry sorry… It's just too long (for me) so I cut it into two.

My first time writing ero ero stuff and I had to write it in the middle of mornings since my dad and mom and bro would always burst into my room 24/7 if they could…(=_="). Next chappie will be posted a lil bit late… ok, not a lil actually (I dun really know when) due to some unexpected circumstances in which I beg thy pardon for it ** but please wait for it.

Reviews please! :D


End file.
